When Seasons Change
by CriminalOutsider'sGirl14
Summary: '"Then maybe I'll have scars too. Just like Johnny," I sliced deeper into my flesh. "Just like I deserve."' Johnny's little sister, Madilynn, can't escape the guilt after a tragic accident involving Johnny that may or may not be her fault. Will these siblings ever become whole again? Or will it become too much to bear and will they just fall apart? Triggr: cutting/depression.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Movie Invites and Hidden Similarities**

 **When Seasons Change**

 **Disclaimer: Do I look like I own The Outsiders? S.E. Hinton is the real wonder of The Outsider and I don't make any money from the stories that I write on this site. I don't own Bad Blood either. Taylor Swift does.**

 **A/N: Please tell me what you think! Criticism is welcome, but no flames please. Flames killed Johnny. Suggestions are always welcome, no matter what they may be. Thank you.**

* * *

"... _Did you think we'd be fine?_

 _Still got scars on my back from your knife_

So don't think it's in the past, these kinda wounds they last and they last.

...Band-aids don't fix bullet holes

 _You say sorry just for show_

 _If you live like that, you live with ghosts._ "

 **Madilynn _~ Fall, 1966~_**

"Come on, Madilynn," my friend, Rebecca, urged me. "One quick, simple movie. That's all I'm asking. I'm worried about you."

I didn't want to go home. Johnny wasn't home then, and I was sure hear about it, but enduring another two hours with Rebecca blabber-mouth Thompson isn't sounding anymore appealing that getting the belt to my rear end. She's a nice person, if not slightly superficial and the fact that she can't shut up for more than seven seconds. She's a greaser, but acts as if she's better than us even though she don't got no more class or money than the rest of us. I don't even know why I hang out with her. I only have to endure her mouth for my dreaded hours spent at school.

"No thanks, I have a ton of homework." I lie terribly, and Becky saw right through it.

"You never do your homework, Madilynn." She gave me a pointed look.

"I gotta go," I told her, beginning to walk backwards from where she was standing. Becky just sighed and turned towards her house, her high heels clicking on the sidewalk.

"Your impossible," she drawled over her shoulder. I shrugged; it was true enough.

 _Daddy's gonna kick my butt if I'm home late_ , I thought literally, quickening my pace to a sprint. I was suddenly thankful for gym class and for the fact that my slim figure and short five-foot-two stature that made me a quick short distance runner.

I made sure that I didn't slam the door when I walked slowly inside my house. My mother was asleep or passed out, whichever, on the couch. As I watched her, I looked for some similarities between the two of us; something to prove our relationship.

The color of her skin was the same as Johnny's and mine was a little lighter, like my dad's skin. My mother is Spanish and Indian. But my hair was the same true matte-black color that we all had. Even though her eyes were closed, I knew exactly what they looked like when they were opened. Coal black, hard, and seemingly detached. They were always tinned with red, blood-shot, while my black eyes pooled with life and feeling. Sometimes though, that was a disadvantage. People read me too easily.

Johnnycake came in about twenty-five minutes later and came into my room.

"Let's lay low at the Curtis' tonight, alright?" He suggested. I nodded. I hated staying in my own house while I slept.

"Te amo hermanita,"

He said softly, opening up my window. (I love you, little sister.)

I smiled. "Yo también te quiero, hermano mayor." (Love you too, older brother.)

I gently slipped out my open bedroom window while Johnny quietly changed his clothes inside of our house. Suddenly, I realized that Daddy had woken up and found Johnny. I could hear Daddy hollering and screaming, and yet I was stuck. Frozen in place. He was yelling with a slurred voice, and I could only pick out certain comprehendible words. I caught one of his favorite words to call us, "Mestizo" more than once. I could hear him telling Johnny and calling him a "piece of crap" and "trash" along with many other unprintable words.

Johnny snapped. "Just leave me alone you bastardo grande con la boca. I'm sick of you! Me and Madilynn are gonna move out of here and-"

Suddenly, there was a loud bang and I could hear Johnny screaming for me to run. My feet hit the pavement and I ran as fast as I've ever ran before.

 **A/N: Thank you to Maddie Loves Books for all of her kind help and support. 3**

 **Word Count: 790 Words**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee XxX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Call 9-1-1! Call 9-1-1! Johnny's Been Shot!**

 **When Seasons Change**

 **Disclaimer: Do I look like I own The Outsiders? S.E. Hinton is the real wonder of The Outsider and I don't make any money from the stories that I write on this site. I don't own "Look at Little Sister" either.** **Stevie Ray Vaughan does.**

 **A/N: Please tell me what you think! Criticism is welcome, but no flames please. Flames killed Johnny. Suggestions are always welcome, no matter what they may be. Thank you.**

* * *

" _Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey mama look at little sis_

Out in the backyard...Playin' like this

Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey... Look at little sister

 _Hey hey hey hey... Look at little sister._ "

 **Madilynn _~ Fall, 1966~_**

Suddenly, there was a loud bang coming from inside the house and I could hear Johnny hollering for me to run. My bare feet hit the pavement and I ran faster than I have ever ran before.

I burst through the Curtis' front door, panting and yelling, "call 9-1-1! Call 9-1-1! Johnny's been shot!"

Ponyboy instantly jumped up and turned to the phone while Sodapop came up to me and gave me a strong hug to calm me down. It was then that I realized that I was shaking and sobbing all at the same time. I dropped to the floor. I just couldn't be too late, could I?

As I sobbed, I could vaguely hear the police and ambulance sirens getting closer. I lifted my head out of my hands and shakily got to my feet with Ponyboy's help.

"I think you sprained your ankle, Madds. It's swollen. Sit down," Ponyboy instructed.

"Drive me to the hospital, Ponyboy," I mumbled. "I gotta see Johnny."

"I can't drive yet," he laughed, "but Darry'll drive ya over there."

I wanted to respond, but my lips wouldn't move. I felt cold all over and then everything went totally dim and black.

* * *

There were lots voices everywhere pounding at my skull. I wanted to tell them to shut the heck up, but my entire body felt so heavy. Slowly, I was able to get my limbs to cooperate. My right leg felt especially heavy.

"Madilynn," a familiar, soft voice called through the haze. I slowly blinked my heavy eyelids open. Everything was blurry at first, but after I blinked a few more times before the faces and figures were finally recognizable.

"Hey, Ponyboy," I whispered, my voice cracking slightly from how dry my mouth was.

"Water, please," I croaked. After Ponyboy handed me the glass of water, I drank all of it down greedily, quenching my immense thirst.

"Why am I in a hospital?" I asked. Instantly, Ponyboy looked uncomfortable and remained, which drove me absolutely crazy.

"Your fine. You sprained your ankle a little. Just go back to sleep, okay?" Ponyboy commanded me. I scowled, but I lacked the energy to fight with him. I let my eyelids slip shut.

 **A/N: Word Count: 523 Words**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee XxX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Will Johnny Be Okay?**

 **When Seasons Change**

 **Disclaimer: Do I look like I own The Outsiders? S.E. Hinton is the real wonder of The Outsider and I don't make any money from the stories that I write on this site. I don't own "Clean" either.** **That song belongs to Taylor Swift.**

 **A/N: Please tell me what you think! Criticism is welcome, but no flames please. Flames killed Johnny. Suggestions are always welcome, no matter what they may be. Thank you.**

" _The drought was the very worst,_

When the flowers that we'd grown together died of thirst,

It was months, and months of back and forth,

 _You're still all over me like a wine-stained dress I can't wear anymore,_ "

 **Madilynn _~ Fall, 1966~_**

The next day when I woke up, Ponyboy was in the chair next to my bed, sound asleep. I tried not to chuckle as I listened to his soft, rhythmic snoring. The poor kid looked completely worn-out. I quietly slipped out of bed, only to discover that I had a bulky cast around my leg. I gave a frustrated sigh as it throbbed and hobbled slowly and awkwardly to the bathroom to go pee.

Once I finished doing my business and washing my hands, I hobbled out of the bathroom and saw that Ponyboy had woken up from all of my tablet. He looked like he could go straight back to sleep, but then I realized then that I probably didn't look much better myself.

Suddenly and violently, as I laid back down in the hospital bed, the past few day's events came crashing down on me like a freezing cold ocean wave on a hot day at the beach.

"Ponyboy, is Johnny gonna be okay?" I questioned in a panicked tone. I wasn't sure if I even wanted to know the answer.

Ponyboy shot me a sympathetic glance and glanced at his lap. "He got shot in the back. The doctor said he'll have a little scarring, but he said that Johnny should be okay. I've seen him. He's a little banged up, sure, and he's on way too much morphine to be coherent, but he's still one piece," Ponyboy explained. I knew that I would be worried until I saw my brother in person with my own two eyes, but knowing that Ponyboy saw him and talked to the doctor calmed my nerves considerably.

"Thanks, Ponyboy," I said quietly. He smiled reassuringly and nodded, yawning.

"Go back to sleep you bonehead," I teased, stretching my arms behind my head. "You look like you could sleep for a week. Tired does not look good on you."

"Your one to talk," Ponyboy sassed, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey! Don't pick on a cripple," I grinned. "Okay, I really am going to sleep," I told him.

"Alright. G'night," Pony told me, nodding tiredly as my eyelids slipped shut and my thought's turned back to my older brother.

A/N: Word Count: 518 Words

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee XxX**


End file.
